


Infinite

by GuardianLioness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianLioness/pseuds/GuardianLioness
Summary: The Black Lion does not speak like Red.





	Infinite

The quiet vibrations of Black’s cockpit were nothing like the warm, rumbling thrum that flowed through Red’s inner mechanisms. As his fingers tightened against the controls, Keith couldn’t help but flinch. Instead of consistent, friendly heat, he was met with an empty pulse, a split second of acknowledgement as the head of Voltron purred to life, followed by deafening silence.

“Let’s go.”

She responded to his commands, shifting forward on mighty feet. Black reared up, a lioness rampant, and leaped from her bay with a roar that echoed through their bond.

As soon as her eager claws met the void of space, she sent another pulse of energy through his hands. Black’s subdued vibrations felt nothing like the scalding, instinctive, hungry hum of Red’s emotions. Red’s thoughts flickered, alternately burning low or flaring into immediate determination. What Keith felt now was slow and constant and free of fluctuations. It didn’t change. He could find no meaning in it.

His new lion was silent. Even Blue had called to him in a louder voice than this. Keith hunched over the controls, his face affixed with a scowl. This was Shiro’s cockpit, not his. Their leader didn’t need the constant, shifting comfort that Red could provide, but-

A low growl of frustration reverberated around him, thundering so loudly that it left a keening in his ears as it faded away.

“What?” Keith’s grip tightened on the controls, lips twisting downward in displeasure. “What are you trying to tell me?” In an instant, Black’s controls locked, the cockpit chair sliding back, tearing him away from the console. “Hey! We’ve got a battle to fight-”

Another pulse crashed over him, something deeper than Blue’s rippling song and Red’s war cry. Black was a force that felt vast, unending, ancient. The stillness of her voice pushed into his head, deafening him in its emptiness. She _was_ emptiness.

The darkness that surrounded them, lit only by the soft acknowledgement of faraway stars, was her domain. Ever-expanding space was Black’s element, the place where she was at her strongest. The scale of her power made Red look like a tiny flame dancing on the tip of a match.

Black wasn't just strong. Black was infinite.

By the time her voice faded out, Keith was back at the console. His hands curled around the grips before he could think. Even stunned, his instincts were enough to fly, effortlessly pulling them away from a phalanx of Galra fighters.

As they tore away from their pursuers, shifting in flight to fire a volley of blasts that cut a glowing line through the enemy ships, the muted purr rose once more. The lead lion did not push into his mind again, but as he guided her towards their allies, he felt the meaningful silence brush up against their bond. Black’s meaning was clear.

_“You are my paladin.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to chat with me about Voltron or anything else, feel free to shoot me a message at [GuardianLioness](https://guardianlioness.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
